PROJECT SUMMARY The MD/PhD (MSTP) Training Program at the University of Massachusetts Medical School (UMMS) demonstrates excellence and firm commitment of UMMS to train the next generation of physician scientists. This program is in alignment with the goals of NIH and the UMMS mission to be a leader in clinical and translational science training. The UMMS MD/PhD education integrates the curricula of the Medical School and the Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences (GSBS) with program-specific elements to train outstanding physician scientists for careers in academic medicine, biomedical and clinical population health sciences research. Our integrated program accelerates students' progress by eliminating traditional core lecture requirements, maximizing student exposure through research rotations and individual tutorials, providing flexibility and a comprehensive education in state-of-the-art research approaches and clinical disciplines. With the help of MSTP support, UMMS provides full funding for the program, including tuition waivers, annual stipends and fees, health, dental and disability insurance, which is a strong indicator of the commitment of the institutional leadership to training physician-scientists. Strengths of our program include outstanding basic science faculty, supportive institutional infrastructure, investment into translational sciences, expertise in the Quantitative Health Sciences Department, and a strong tertiary-care academic medical center that serves central Massachusetts. The 81 students currently in the program participate in the full spectrum of clinical and translational science training including thesis research in Basic Biomedical Sciences or Clinical Population Health Research. Our graduating students have remarkable publication records and preparedness for becoming independent scientist or lead in teams, rank in competitive residency and fellowship programs and advance medicine through new scientific discoveries.